Treason
by Var
Summary: What really happened in Uganda will haunt Martin Keamy as he tries to fulfill his mission for Widmore on the island. Keamy/OC
1. Sentenced

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. Keamy and all of the other Lost characters do not belong to me. Constance, however, is mine. Lyrics are italicized.

A/N: The site won't keep the spacing I put in so I have set off the lyrics with dashes (---). I'm sorry if this is distracting but I wanted to make it easier to distinguish the lyrics from the story. Thanks!

Lyrics from Sugarcult-"Pretty Girl"

**Chapter 1-Sentenced**

**---**

"_Pretty girl is suffering,  
while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out  
what his intentions were about"_

_---_

Constance stared up at the witness stand in horror. She hadn't turned around when he entered the courtroom; the prosecutor's star witness. She never needed to confirm with her eyes when he walked into a room. His mere presence sent a crystal clear message to her body. But there was no pleasant message sent to her today. Today she only felt dread, as if her fate was being sealed.

She watched as he placed his hand on the bible and took his oath. As he sat down he looked her way and their eyes met. Constance could have gasped out loud from the cold hate she found in his eyes. But instead she looked down and away from him like she always had; like a coward. She didn't find the strength to look up again until he began to answer the prosecutor's questions; until he began to tell them all what she had done.

---

"_She's beautiful as usual  
with bruises on her ego and  
her killer instinct tells her to  
be aware of evil men"_

_---_

Constance focused on keeping her palms flat on the table in front of her. If she didn't she knew she would begin to claw at the hand cuffs that bound her wrists. So she tried to block out what he was saying and concentrate only on her hands and the table. It didn't work. Solitary words infiltrated her concentration. Words like; torture, grave robbery, extortion, murder, and war. Six little words he repeated over and over as if he was reading out a laundry list. He went into specific detail about the people she had tortured. He told everyone in the court room where she had done it, how she had done it, and who she had done it to. Then he told them all where she had put the bodies of her victims. He told this all with such clarity that Constance knew not one person in that courtroom would doubt his words.

When the prosecutor was finished asking their questions the judge looked to her lawyer. Constance knew she had no hope when her defender shook her head to indicate that she had no questions to ask.

As the judge dismissed him from the witness stand Constance chanced to look up at him. He had already been looking at her and the resulting smirk he sent her told her everything she needed to know. He had planned it all. From the very beginning to her sitting handcuffed in front of him now. It had all been planned so he could get away with it. Constance knew in her very core that he had done all of the horrible things he had just accused her of, and he was going to let her suffer for his actions. He didn't look back as he walked out of the courtroom and she cursed the day she was first introduced to Martin Keamy and his charity work in Uganda.

---

"_It's the way that he makes you cry  
It's the way that he's in your mind  
It's the way that he makes you fall in love"_

_---_

It was really no surprise when the jury returned not even a half an hour later with a guilty verdict. Constance stood as her sentence was read and to her credit she did not shed one tear when she heard it. Death, she had been sentenced to death.

---

"_And that's what you get for falling again  
you can never get him out of your head"_

_---_


	2. Savior

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. Keamy and all of the other Lost characters do not belong to me. Constance, however, is mine. Lyrics are italicized.

A/N: The site won't keep the spacing I put in so I have set off the lyrics with dashes (---). I'm sorry if this is distracting but I wanted to make it easier to distinguish the lyrics from the story. Thanks!

Lyrics from Alexz Johnson-"Skin"

**Chapter 2-Savior**

**---**

"_I drift away to a place  
Another kind of life  
Take away the pain  
I create my paradise"_

_---_

Constance stared at her hands lying flat on the table; hands that everyone believed to be responsible for horrifying things. She hadn't moved since the verdict had been read. She'd sat immobile as the courtroom emptied. She could picture Keamy outside the heavy wooden doors, a nasty grin on his face when he learned that he had been successful. Not that Keamy would have doubted himself in the first place. She refused to refer to him by his first name any longer, not after she had discovered his true intentions. No, she could never see him as her kind Martin again.

---

"_Everything I've held  
Has hit the wall  
What used to be yours  
Isn't yours at all_

_Falling apart, and all that I'm asking  
Is it a crime, am I overreacting?"_

_---_

Constance looked up as two heavily armed guards entered the courtroom. One unlocked her wrists and ankles from the chair and the other helped her to her feet. Then they escorted her to one of the small rooms behind the judge's office. Constance marveled that they'd sent two men to ferry her. Both had one hand gripping her upper arm and the other hand hovering over their holstered guns; both also eyed her warily. Did they really think she was going to try to escape?

Neither man spoke until Constance was once again chained to a chair in the new room. They made no attempt to quiet their voices as they left the room.

"I don't care what the jury said, that woman doesn't look like she's hurt a fly, much less all those people they were talking about." One said.

"I bet that was her act man." The other answered. "She'd play all innocent and have everyone fooled; then she would bring out her knives."

---

"_Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie"_

_---_

Both men chuckled as they left the room. Constance shuddered as she remembered Keamy's tale about her knives and what she had done with them. Thankfully she didn't have to think about it very long because her lawyer bustled into the room. She threw her briefcase on the table and looked down at her.

"Well, overall I think you were quite lucky Constance."

Constance blinked in surprise, "Lucky Liz? They're going to kill me; how is that lucky?"

"Don't be so dramatic, you got the death penalty. That gives you plenty of leeway time. If you had been tried in Uganda like you should have been they wouldn't have waited; you would be dead by now. You being extradited to the U.S. was a miracle." Something in Liz's expression told Constance she wasn't exactly thrilled about that miracle.

---

"_So what you had didn't fit  
Among the pretty things  
Never fear, never fear  
I now know where you've been_

_Braids have been un-tied  
As ribbons fall away  
Leave the consequence  
But my tears you'll taste"_

_---_

She pushed the thought aside. "He framed me." She blurted out, finally giving voice to what she had known since Keamy testified.

"Who framed you?"

"Keamy." Constance said evenly.

A laugh escaped the blond woman's lips, "Martin Keamy? The decorated war veteran and philanthropist? The hero?"

Constance shook her head. Keamy was none of those things. She may have believed he was once, but never again.

"He did." Constance pushed.

Liz looked at her darkly, "No one is ever going to believe you."

---

"_Falling apart and all that I question  
Is this a dream or is this my lesson?"_

_---_

Constance closed her eyes in disappointment. Was Keamy's reach far enough that he had even been able to plant her lawyer? She had never stood a chance at trial with a defender who wanted her to be found guilty.

"You can go now." Constance said clearly.

"Excuse me?" Liz asked innocently.

Constance looked at her, "Your services are no longer needed."

"But you have to appeal." Liz sputtered and Constance saw fear in her eyes. Liz knew she would have to pay the consequences for getting fired from her assignment.

Constance found her first reason to smile in weeks, "Not with you. You go back to your boss and tell him I won't be needing any more of his charity."

Outraged at being discovered as a mole Liz snapped up her briefcase and stomped to the door.

---

"_Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie"_

_---_

"Tell him one more thing for me." Constance said before she left.

"What?" Liz asked snidely. "You want me to tell him you're still in love with him?" she mocked.

"No." Constance chuckled, "You tell Keamy that he better stay far away from me and that he better hope I don't find a way out of prison; because if I ever see him again, I'll kill him."

Constance wasn't bluffing and Liz could tell she meant every word.

"Bye now." Constance said feeling more like herself than she had in a long time.

---

"_I don't believe I'll be alright  
I don't believe I'll be OK  
I don't believe how you've thrown me away  
I do believe you didn't try  
I do blame you for every lie  
When I look in your eyes, I don't see mine"_

_---_

Her good mood faded after she had been left in the room for hours. There was no clock in the room so she had no way of knowing how long ago she had sent Liz away. She was beginning to wonder if it was normal procedure to leave prisoners alone for so long when the door opened.

Constance studied the older man as he walked alone into the room. He wore an expensive suit and an expression of superiority. He looked her up and down before sitting across the table from her. Constance didn't ask the man who he was; she waited for him to speak first.

Finally he did, and Constance had to admit that he had one hell of an opener.

"Constance." He began in a strong British accent. "My name is Charles Widmore and I think we can help each other."

---

"_Oh my permission to sin  
You might have started my reckoning  
I've got a reason now to bury him alive  
Another little white lie"_

_---_


	3. Accord

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. Keamy and all of the other Lost characters do not belong to me. Constance, however, is mine. Lyrics are italicized.

A/N: The site won't keep the spacing I put in so I have set off the lyrics with dashes (---). I'm sorry if this is distracting but I wanted to make it easier to distinguish the lyrics from the story. Thanks!

Lyrics from My Chemical Romance-"The Sharpest Lives"

**Chapter 3-Accord**

**---**

"_There's a place in the dark where the animals go_

_You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow_

_Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands_

_Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands, Romeo"_

_---_

Constance studied the man a long time before giving him her reply. He sat through her inspection , unnerved by her scrutiny, one eyebrow arched in a silent challenge.

"I'm listening." she finally said.

Charles leaned forward, "Constance, you were just convicted of a very terrible crime; many of them in fact."

"Anyone following the trial could learn that by watching the local news."

"Ah, but would they know that they plan to execute you in one weeks time?"

Constance jolted forward in her chair, her chains rattling as she pulled against them. "What do you mean? No one's sentence is ever carried out so quickly."

Charles chuckled at her reaction, "They plan to make an example out of you."

Constance sat back in defeat; her hope of appealing gone. She realized she didn't doubt what her told her; she believe what he said.

"I know something else the public doesn't know." Charles added.

"What is that?" she asked quietly.

"I know that you are innocent."

Suddenly wary of his knowing tone Constance replied, "How do you know that?"

"Because I told Martin Keamy to go to Uganda. I told him to get me those bodies and I told him to cover his tracks."

---

"_Give me a shot to remember_

_And you can take all the pain away from me_

_A kiss and I will surrender_

_The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead_

_A light to burn all the empires_

_So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be_

_In love with all of these vampires_

_So you can leave like the sane abandoned me"_

_---_

Details that had been hazy about her trip to Uganda were slowly becoming clear. "Who is he really?" she asked.

"You already gathered he isn't a philanthropist. Martin is a mercenary. I hired him for the job; he came highly recommended."

"You hired him to frame me?"

"No, no, I merely told him to cover himself. He chose the method and I have to admit he was quite thorough. I never imagined he would go through so much trouble. But as it turns out in creating the perfect scapegoat he may have also created the perfect enemy."

"I don't see where this is going."

"In a little less than three weeks Martin Keamy is going to board a freighter in Fiji. I would like you to be on that freighter."

Constance was beginning to think that Charles was crazy. "Keamy is the one person that I never want to see again. Why in the world would I get on that boat knowing he would be there?"

"Because you want to live and if you don't agree then you'll stay here and you will die."

"You can't possibly get me out of here." Constance claimed but the question was in her voice.

Charles smiled, "I have a lot of money Constance and as you know with enough money and determination you can do anything."

"Even get someone out of prison?"

"Even that." Charles nodded.

Constance looked down at her hands and couldn't miss the handcuffs encircling her wrists. She didn't know why this stranger wanted her to get on a boat with Keamy but it had to be better than what was waiting for her if she said no.

"If you do this can I walk out of here today?" she asked.

Charles stood and knocked twice on the door. Immediately a guard walked in.

"My dear, it is already done." He chuckled.

Constance sat silent as the guard removed the chains from her wrists and ankles. When he was done he left the room with a nod to Charles.

"Are you ready to leave?" Charles asked her extending a hand to help her up.

Constance took his hand hesitantly, knowing the extraordinary debt she now owed this man. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to get you ready for the island." Charles said as he led her from the room.

---

"_The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead."_

_---_


	4. Payment

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. Keamy and all of the other Lost characters do not belong to me. Constance, however, is mine. Lyrics are italicized.

A/N: The site won't keep the spacing I put in so I have set off the lyrics with dashes (---). I'm sorry if this is distracting but I wanted to make it easier to distinguish the lyrics from the story. Thanks!

Lyrics from AFI-Prelude 12/21

**Chapter 4-Payment**

3 Weeks Later…

---

_"This is what I brought you this you can keep,_

_This is what I brought you may forget me._

_I promised to depart just promise one thing,_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep."_

_---_

Constance stood in the doorway to Charles' bedroom. She took in the lavish surroundings and still couldn't believe where she was. It was a miracle she was out of prison, a miracle she hadn't been executed. She owed that miracle to Charles Widmore. She knew when she made the deal with him she would have to pay for it. She hadn't any clue just how much she would have to pay.

The last three weeks had been grueling. Charles had her training every day. He brought in men to train her in combat, weapons, explosives and a number of other fields. When she asked Charles what all this was for he would only tell her that she would need these skills on the island.

Day by day Constance felt herself changing drastically. The meek foreign aid worker she had been was giving way to a different woman. The new Constance was tough, had a frightening array of dangerous skills, and was not afraid of the unknown. Charles had also insisted she change on the outside. He knew that Keamy would recognize her right away if she showed up as he remembered her. So her beautiful long blonde hair had been chopped until there were merely a few inches still on her head and dyed a dark brown. She found the more she changed the more she liked who she was becoming.

---

_"This is what I brought you this you can keep,_

_This is what I brought you may forget me._

_I promise you my heart just promise to sing,_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep."_

_---_

One thing had remained the same, her hatred for Keamy. Constance hadn't been bluffing when she told her lawyer that she would kill Keamy. The man had very nearly taken her life and that was something she was never going to forgive. Constance knew that Charles had plans for Keamy that didn't involve him being dead. But if she was being honest with herself, she wasn't sure if she would be able to follow his orders to let him live.

---

_"This is what I thought,_

_I thought you need me,_

_This is what I thought so think me naive,_

_I promise you a heart you promised to keep,_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep."_

_---_

"Constance? What are you doing?" Charles asked, sitting up from his bed. He took her in, leaning against the door frame wearing nothing but the white dress shirt he had worn the day before.

Constance smiled, "Watching you and thinking."

Charles beckoned her closer, "Thinking about what?"

She shrugged as she walked to the bed and sat next to him, "I was thinking about tomorrow when I leave for the freighter. Do you think I'm ready?" she asked.

"You've trained endlessly for weeks. I doubt Martin will even recognize you until it is too late."

Constance wondered what he meant by that.

"What are you worrying about Constance?" Charles pushed seeing she wasn't satisfied with his answer.

"I may hate the man but I am still terrified of him. What if I can't even face him?"

Charles took her hand, "You are worlds stronger than you think you are. I would not have chosen you if you weren't the right person for this mission."

"What is the mission Charles? Are you ever going to tell me?"

Charles smirked and Constance was reminded instantly of when she had first met him. "So curious. All will be revealed in due time. Now, are you going to come back to bed?"

Constance nodded as she leaned forward and kissed Charles as he pulled her into his arms.

She owed Charles her life. This was her payment.

---

_"Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep."_

_---_


	5. Found

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. Keamy and all of the other Lost characters do not belong to me. Constance, however, is mine. Lyrics are italicized.

A/N: The site won't keep the spacing I put in so I have set off the lyrics with dashes (---). I'm sorry if this is distracting but I wanted to make it easier to distinguish the lyrics from the story. Thanks!

Lyrics from Linkin Park-With You

Chapter 4-Found

---

"_I woke up in a dream today  
To the cold of the static and put my cold feet on the floor  
Forgot all about yesterday  
Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore  
A little taste of hypocrisy  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake slow to react  
Even though you're so close to me  
You're still so distant  
And I can't bring you back"_

_---_

Constance had been apprehensive about saying goodbye to Charles at the airport. She was still fearful that she wasn't cut out for this. He hadn't seemed too terribly upset she was leaving. As she stepped out of the limo he had reminded her of her mission. She was to make sure Keamy completed his, at any cost.

She found the further she was from Charles; the more free she felt. By the time she was on the plane to Fiji she felt herself relax the slightest bit. She hadn't realized she had been so tense around him.

During the flight Constance had time to think about what she was going to walk into. In mere hours she was going to be trapped on a freighter with the man who had framed her and left her to die. The thought both excited her and terrified her. She knew she wanted Keamy dead but she also knew if he caught her there was little chance he would let her live. Constance decided it would be best to keep a low profile on the freighter until they got to the island. Then she would get to work.

---

"_It's true the way I feel  
Was promised by your face  
The sound of your voice  
Painted on my memories  
Even if you're not with me  
I'm with you_

You, now I see, keeping everything inside  
with you  
You, Now I see, Even when I close my eyes"

---

"Sara Jackson?" she heard a woman ask.

Constance turned around and smiled, "Yes, I'm Sara."

"Hi Sara, I'm Naomi. Welcome aboard. You'll be in bunk 8. You can take your things there now and get settled in. We'll be leaving shortly."

"Thank you." Constance said as she picked up her bags. She took a quick glance around to make sure Keamy wasn't on the deck before she stepped on to the freighter. With a smirk that she could have only learned from Charles she left to find her room.

Two weeks she had been on the freighter; two weeks she had been successful in avoiding Keamy. She would be lying if she claimed it was easy. The man seemed to be everywhere. Constance had met many of the people on the freighter. Her favorite had to be the pilot, Lapidus. He was pretty quiet but if you got him talking he would fill you in on all the puzzling things he saw happening on the freighter. Constance almost felt sorry for him because he still believed this was a rescue mission.

---

"_I hit you and you hit me back  
We fall to the floor the rest of the day stands still  
Fine line between this and that  
When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real  
I'm trapped in this memory  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake slow to react  
So even though you're close to me  
You're still so distant  
And I can't bring you back"_

_---_

One night, when they were only a few days away from the island, Constance was headed below deck when she heard someone calling her.

"Jackson!" he called. She recognized the voice immediately and turned to see Keamy jogging across the deck to catch up with her. "Hey, Jackson!" he called again.

Constance turned quickly and went down the stairs leading below deck. She crossed into one of the halls and didn't stop. Neither did Keamy.

"Hey, wait!" he said coming towards her quickly.

Constance reached the end of the hallway and stopped. She knew if she tried to run he would only follow her. Her back was facing him as he came up to her.

"I don't know how we have been on this boat for two weeks and haven't met yet." He said good naturedly. "I'm Martin Keamy."

Constance took a deep breath as she turned around, "I know who you are."

She watched the recognition come over his face and forced herself to stand her ground as the recognition turned into fury.

"Constance." He growled as his hand shot out to grip her throat. "How the hell are you alive?"

Panic began to engulf her mind but she forced it away. After all, this is what Charles had been training her for. She brought her leg up sharply and kneed Keamy in the groin. She pushed his arm away as he staggered back and punched him hard in his jaw, sending him to one knee.

"Good to see you too, lover." She spat. "I am alive, no thanks to you."

"I was at the trial. They don't just take away a death sentence." He said looking up at her with an emotion she couldn't recognize in his eyes.

"Come now Keamy, as you know I have a great deal of money. You don't think I could have gotten myself out of that mess you created for me?"

"Scared little Constance?" Keamy laughed. "No, you couldn't have done that on your own."

Constance bent down until she was eye level with him, "You'll find that I've changed Keamy. The timid woman you wooed and took to Uganda is gone. But you're right. I didn't do it by myself. It seems we have a mutual friend who wanted to keep closer tabs on you."

Keamy pulled himself to his feet, once again towering over her, "Widmore."

Constance smiled, "Yes, I don't think he trusts you to get the job done."

"And he trusts you? You are more qualified than me?"

"Apparently I can be very convincing." Constance said her eyes darkening as she remembered the things she'd had to do for Widmore.

Keamy stepped closer until they were mere inches apart. "I should have killed you then. I should kill you now."

Constance looked up at him and for the first time wasn't afraid, "You can try."

Keamy moved even closer, "I think I might like the new Constance."

Constance read the look in his eyes seconds before his lips crashed down onto hers. When she had been with Keamy before he had always been gentle with her; there was nothing gentle about this kiss.

Neither one of them expected Constance to return the kiss. Seeing he wasn't being pushed away Keamy picked her up and Constance wrapped her legs around his waist. He kicked open the nearest door and tossed her onto the bed. With a dark grin he closed the door before turning back to her.

---

"_It's true the way I feel  
Was promised by your face  
The sound of your voice  
Painted on my memories  
Even if you're not with me  
I'm with you"_

_---_

The next morning Keamy was woken by the sunlight shining through the window and cold steel against his neck. Constance straddled his waist, only a sheet covering her still naked body; his own blade in her hand ready to cut his throat.

"Morning, lover." She purred. "Now, I think it is time I learned about your mission. Tell me everything you know about Benjamin Linus."

---

"_No, no matter how far we've come I  
I can't wait to see tomorrow"_

_---_


End file.
